Since a direction detection function has been applied to apparatuses such as displays, vehicles, and electronic devices generally as an add-on, the performing of additional functions has been limited.
However, direction detection apparatuses have recently been required in not only household safety devices but also in various application fields. For example, when a direction detection device is installed at an entrance of a building, whether a person is present in the building is detected so that the building's electricity, gas, and the like may be automatically shut off.
However, there is a limitation in developing a new direction detection technology.